The Untold Story, of the Forgotten Uchiha
by JayEndsNothingNow
Summary: This is a story of Materix Uchiha. She has been on her own since she was 2 years old. Since then she had met up with her sensei, and joined the akatsuki. This is where her story begins to unravel.
1. Chapter 1

It all started three years ago, when she first met him, and when my real story began:

It was a sunny day with a few little clouds in town, a girl had been stationed here for 3 months now, and only two days left until they would evaluate her. It was early morning, and she was just beginning to wake up, when she heard the bustle of the small town beginning to start. She got up out of bed, put my eye patch on, and got dressed. She hadn't become a full member yet, so she couldn't where the coat, but soon she hoped, she would be able to. She put her shoes on, and left her headband on the desk in my room. She headed into town to check up on things, this place was more of a stock town for the organization, and she had been assigned to guard it. In any case she walked through the market and picked up a few things while she was there. The towns people weren't afraid, but grateful for their protection, if only they knew what they really were doing, then they wouldn't be so friendly with them. She put the thing she got from the market and walked through town a bit. Then she over heard a few women speak. "Did you hear?"  
"Yeah there were two strangers that came in last night."  
"They had headbands on, I think it was the insignia of the Leaf Village." "Yes it was, but the inn keeper let them stay, since they paid."  
"Well I am certainly do not approve of it."  
"Neither do I, but the inns keeper has their on rights in the matter."  
"I know, but if it was me I would kick them out." The other women nodded and she walked away, surely she wouldn't let two travelers check into the inn, without her consent, but it was too late now. She headed towards the inn, and when she walked in, the inns keeper greeted her. "Oh Lady Materix,it is good to see you." "Yes, I've heard you let traveler's in here last night."  
"Yes I did, they paid good money, and I couldn't let it go to waste."  
Materix sighed and let it slide for this once.  
"Okay Hokuo, for now I won't do anything, but if they cause any trouble, it will be on your head." "Oh thank you, and I understand." Materix walked out of the inn and looked around, she say an old man with long white hair, with a younger, blond haired boy in town. Perhaps those two where the travelers, the Leaf ninja, she heard about. The boy looked around her age, about the same height as her, but she was puzzled to see who they were. She had once lived in the Leaf village, but left about at the age of 2, when she killed her older sister, and parents. She lived on her own for 5 years, before meeting up with some other missing nin of the village. He asked her to travel with him, and she accepted. He was her teacher now, and her belonged to the organization, well I guess you could say he got her to try to get in. Materix then went up to them, b ut didn't say anything, she stood beside them getting glimpses of who they are. She paid no attention to what they were talking about though. Being as her left eye was blind, she was on the left of them, in order to see. Even though her left eye is blind though, she can see perfectly, with the help of her heightened hearing. It also helped in fights that she could feel vibration of her opponents, or anybody around her. Soon the old man began to notice her, she looked away, and focused on what was sin front of her. The stale was for ramen, surprisingly, and they were eating a bowl. She ordered one to not look suspicious, but her order hadn't arrived yet. Then he spoke to her.  
"Why hello there little beauty, what brings you to this dangerous town?"  
She immediately got angry by his comment, but stayed calm not showing her inner anger. "Nothing really, and you?" She asked as her order had arrived and she began to eat.  
"Oh well, I am just passing through doing a little research, how about, I research you?"  
And once that comment went out she was about to drop kick him to the floor when the boy spoke.  
"Pervy sage, I thought we were going to train today, COME ON!"  
Materix was a bit surprised that the boy butted in, and let alone called this man pervy sage. She had heard that name before, but she couldn't remember where. "Okay okay, fine, so then how about you come watch me train him, and then we could do a little research?"He ashed her. Materix was about to nearly kill this man, but she thought about it.  
"Okay how about this, I come to watch the training, and then I leave." "Oh come on baby, that's no fun."  
When he called her baby, that was the last straw, but once again she was interrupted, but this time by the salesman. "Oh lady Materix, I heard their coming in two days to pick you up, why would you need to watch training."  
The old man was surprised to hear what the salesman said, like why he addressed her so formally. The boy rather didn't care, he just continued eating his ramen. " Well, I am a bit curious, but in two days sensei will be here, to pick me up, for my evaluation."  
"Oh, I see, I wish you luck, and thank you for the past 3 months of you protection." "It is nothing really."She said simply Then the old man interrupted their little conversation.  
"Oh so then your the protection of this town, just one little girl, what is your senei thinking."  
"He was thinking that I needed to be tested, and that in order for me to join him, I needed to prove myself." She said irritated. Then the old man shut up, and she sighed. A little while later when they were done at the ramen stand, all three of them headed to an empty field. Materix only came to watch, but the boy looked bent on training, it seems as if was ready for anything.  
As the old man trained and spoke to the boy, Materix couldn't help wondering who they were. They were obviously from the leaf village, and were ninjas, but what were their names. Then suddenly it hit her, the name pervy sage, she heard it when she was with sensei, she was told that this boy called Jariaya one of the Legendary Saniene that. She then suddenly realized who the boy was as well. He was her target once, but not anymore, he was the Kyuubi's host, Naruto Uzamaki. She couldn't believe her eyes that these two were right in front of her, the jinchuruki, and a saniene. She wouldn't be able to take them, and if they were still here two days from now, there was sure to be conflict. She then stood up and left, they obviously noticed, but she didn't care. She then when to her apartment, and took a bath to relieve her stress. What was she going to do about this? Should would have to tell Hokuo to kick them out of the inn. That was the only solution she could think of.  
She then got out of the tub, and dressed herself again, and headed towards the inn, when suddenly she bumped into someone. "Oh my deepest apologies, I didn't mean too..."  
She then looked to see who it was she bumped into to, it was the jinchuruki. "It is okay, I wasn't looking, hey your that girl from the ramen shop today...ummm..."  
"Materix" She remined him.  
"yeah, the name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." He smiled at her when hey formally introduced himself. "um yeah." She looked away avoiding eye contact.  
"So exactly why did you leave earlier, it was pervy sage, he was doing something wasn't he?"  
"Um, no not at all, I had things to do." "Oh i see, so how strong are you?"  
"what?"  
"How strong are you?"  
"Um, I would say pretty strong why?"  
"Just asking, tomorrow you want to spar?"  
"...I don't know..." She really was in deep now.  
"...Okay then, if you decide to, come to the field again I'll be there training all day today." He said simply and walked away. She now was very confused on what to do, in two days sensei would be here, and if they were still here, things would get ugly. So why did she suddenly want to spar with the jinchuruki, to test her strength...no, she knew he was strong, but she could help wonder how strong he was. About two hours later, back at her apartment she figured she would let them stay one more night, then they would HAVE to leave. She then went to sleep, wondering on how strong the jinchuruki really was?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Materix woke up, at the sun rise, like every other morning. She put her eye patch back on, and got dressed. She looked over to her headband still on the desk and pick it up. It was blank, for she never became a true ninja, of a village. she placed it back on the desk, and left.

She couldn't help, but keep thinking about what it must mean to belong to a village. She had been a missing nin, since 2 years old, she was helped, until she was 5, but still she has been on her own since the beginning. She imagined her life, as is could have been, if had not killed her family that one night, as she walked through the streets of the village. Maybe she would have personally known Naruto, or maybe she would have had tons of friends. Well there is no use in thinking about it, what happened happened, and there is nothing she can do about it.  
Materix then headed to the market, she needed to buys some supplies. She was able to find a few kunai, and a scroll, but she couldn't find a katana that was of her interest. She put the kunai and the scroll in her pouch, on her left leg, and continued through the market. She then saw Hokou, and went over to him.  
"Restocking?" She asked and he turned to her.

"Oh Lady Materix, yes I am."

"Look Hokou, if the two travelers are still her by the time sensei is suppose to pick me up, hell will break loose, get them out of here, by tonight got it?"

" Oh I see...are you sure about this?"

"Positive, unless you want to see this town in ruins by late noon tomorrow, I suggest you kick them out."

"...Alright I understand." He said think for a while before responding.

"Thank you."

He smiled at her and went on his way. Materix sighed, happy that, that was now over with. She hated dealing with these kinda of things, but she would have to make more important choices than this later in life, so why not start easy?

Materix then walked over to the field again, she wanted to see how strong Naruto was as well. She saw him, he was practicing some juustu she had never seen. It was a ball of chakra rotating in his hand, she was curious to find out what juustu he exactly was using, but watched as he destroyed a tree entirely with the juustu. He then noticed her when the juustu faded from his palm.

"So the you did want to spar."

"Not exactly." She said lying through her teeth.

"Then why are you here?"

"I have no idea." She simply said and sighed.

It seemed she wouldn't let herself spar with someone as weak as him, but that juustu, what was it?

"Hey what was that juustu you just used before?"

"The Rasengun?"

So that's what it's called, she though to herself, and looked over to the damage it did to the tree.

"What exactly is i..."

"MATERIX!"

"Oh god no."

Materix knew exactly who that high pitched, annoying voice belonged to. She was pissed in a way to see this person currently, and not exactly in the mood.

"I found you!"

The girl yelled as she jumped on top of Materix, and slammed her into the ground. Naruto just looked in surprise on what was going on...he had kinda of a what the hell, kinda look on his face.

"GET OFF!" Materix yelled to the girl, standing on her back.

"Oh poo, you no fun Materix, plus I hear your getting picked up in two days." The girl said getting off of Materix and helping her up.

" Um, Himiko, how did you not know that, THEIR COMING FOR YOU TOO!" She yelled as if scolding, but mostly because she was pissed at her.

"Oh yeah, forgot, whoops." Himiko stated.

You see Himiko was her partner, and if they were gonna get in they would get into the organization together. They didn't see much of each other, because Himiko would work the night shift, and Materix the day shift. Himiko was older than Materix by two years as well, but that didn't seem to stop her from acting so childish.

"So then are you ready for tomorrow?"

"What do you think?"

The Himiko looked over and finally noticed Naruto, completely confused.

"Oh...so exactly what's going on here?"She said in a playful, teasing voice.

"Nothing, you idiot, really?"

"Yes really." She smiled.

Materix got very pissed off, and punched Himiko to the ground, and walked away. Knowing Himiko, she followed Materix.

"So who was that, come on Materix."

"He is a Manchurian, that is all."

"Oh, so your already working, even before we got accepted."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Oh, wait Materix I forgot to say...your sensei is coming today, along with his partner, to pick us both up. I got the news last night."

"WHAT? How come you didn't tell em this earlier?"She said grabbing Himiko's collar of her shirt.

"Well, I though it would be a nice surprise..." She said trying to get Materix to let go.

"Crap, this is not good at all." She said releasing Himiko.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, we have a jinchuruki in the village currently."

"So then why don't we just kick them out before they get here tonight?"

"I don't think it would be that easy Himiko."

"huh?"

"I doubt they would listen to me for one, and secondly well, they are suppose to be leaving tonight, damn, this screws everything up."

Himiko then out of no where, while Materix was deep in thought, snapped her finger in front of Materix's face.

"Come on, what will happen, will happen. It is not like we can do anything, so just relax until tonight."

"Fine...I guess there is nothing I can do."


	3. Chapter 3

The day went by surprisingly fast for Materix, and she didn't like any bit of it. It was as if the universe wanted everything to go wrong tonight. She sighed walking around the village alone. Himiko had left a little while ago, getting some sleep for tonight. Materix could only pray now that they left before her sensei noticed the jinchuruki.

Materix saw the saniene once again in town. She wanted to kick him out know, but she knew if she did it would get pretty suspicoius on why she would do that. She tightened her hands into fist, coming in contact with this conflict. This was truely eating her alive, she had no clue what to do. She wondered what her sensei would do, and calmed herself down releasing her fists.

She walked past him, ignoring him on purpose, but it seemed he wouldn't let her go.

" Oh hey there, we meet again, this must be fate."

"You really have a death wish don't you?" Materix said, with her eyes closed as she stoped in her tracks when she heard him speak.

"Fiesty." He was obviously playing around with her, by just the tone of his voice. "I don't think you noticed though, but your villagers here are getting tenser by the day."

Materix knew exactly why too, but she wouldn't tell him anything. They were afriad of her sensei, and Himiko's as well. Her sensei and Himiko's were partners, so that is how they first met. Anyway, The villagers would always get tense when someone in the organization would arrive. The villagers had come to love her and Himiko, for their protection, but it would never be the same with the other members.

"I am fully aware of this, it is because I will be leaving soon." Materix said as the mood bewteen them started to become tenser by the second.

"I see..."

After that he just left, and Materix wondered what the hell he was up to. She had her suspisions, but she decided to not dare to ask at this point, for her sensei would be here soon. Materix didn't want to start an upset that she already knew was going to happen to night. She always said why prestart something when delaying it could better help the sistuatuion?

Materix decided to get some rest of her own and decided to head back up to her apartment. She enetered the room and to her surprise saw Himiko awake, and waiting for her. Himiko looked up and stood up, then Materix knew what was going to happen, for Himiko took out a notice. She then handed it to Materix. Materix sighed as she opened the notice and began to read it.

"From your father right?"

"Yeah...it seems we will be deployed immediantly, as soon as we return."

"I see, it seems that he had made up his mind on what we will become."

"Yes, we are the new intell group. The Anbu Black Ops of the organization."

"Oh, what an honor, well considering on how your dad is the leader, I would guess you get a special part."

"It is not that easy with my father, he usually wants something in return, and will you stop referring to him as my father, He has just taken care of me when I was younger."

"Well I would call that a father, or gaurdian."

"Fine guardian, but he is no father of mine." Materix said closing the notice and placing it on the table in the kitchen in the apartment.

"They will be here real soon, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Materix said going into the bedroom and getting some sleep before they would arrive, and she would be taken away. When Materix awoken, Himiko was in the same spot she left her. Materix had slept in her clothes, but not her eye, patch, she never slept with it on. Himiko handed her the eye patch and Materix put it back on, covering her blind eye. Materix headed towards the door and Himiko got up. "Let's go."

When they arrived at the rendousvou point, Materix was happy to see no sign of Naruto or the saniene. She sighed in relief to that, but soon focused her attention to the noise and presence coming from in front of her and Himiko. He was finally here, she was happy to see her sensei as he came into the view of them.

Suddenly then, everything went wrong, the saniene and Naruto appeared to comfront them, and Materix clenched her fists in anger at this. How could she not sense them? Did sensei want to fight them or something? It didn't matter now, for the peace was destroyed and they would know. It didn't seem that the sanien and Naruto knew that she was with her sensei, for they were standing in front of them, as if protecting them.

Himiko stood there with a smirk on her face, the same as her sensei as he came into view. Kisame always would come out of know where, but she could always sense his immense chakra count. Himiko walked over to Kisame, and he welcomed her a bit, and Himiko just looked at Materix waiting to see what she would do.

The saniene and Naruto was surprised to see Himiko walk over to Kisame and her sensei's side. She sighed and walked over to her sensei as well. They seemed even more surprised at this though, but Materix smirked a bit herself, seeing what Himiko now saw. It was foolish of her to think that she might have let the target go.

"Materix what are you doing, do you know who they are?"

"Yes, jinchuruki I know very well who they are, I am not stupid. They are Kisame and my sensei, Itachi Uchiha, of the Akatsuki." Naruto seemed to be more surprised that she knew he was a jinchuruki then to see she was a part of the akatsuki. Jariaya on the other hand though, didn't seem too surprised by this. "As of now though, I am Materix, of the Akatsuki as well." She was more happy about seeing her sensei then being in the Akatsuki though. Naruto stood there though in shock of what was going on.

"I though as much, seeing it would be a little weird going into a town of such peace, especially guarded by an Uchiha, who is supposed to be dead."

"You catch on fast legendary saniene Jariaya, but can you tell what else I am called, or do I have to spell it out for you?"

" Your the death reaper missing nin of the Leaf. You killed your parents at the age of 2, and wondered out on your own."

Naruto seemed to be taking this all in, for he just stood there in shock. This must be the first time she saw him speechless. Naruto looked like he was ready for a war though, with the expression he had on his face.

"We are not here to fight tonight, you should thank Materix here for that, now let's go." Itachi said speaking to Jariaya and Naruto, then then directing his attention to Kisame, Himiko and herself.

Materix nodded and followed him as they went to leave. Himiko and Kismae went beside them, but it seemed Naruto wouldn't let them leave without saying one more thing.

"Missing nin of the Leaf huh? Well, I swear to bring you back, and face judgement. Materix you deserve to be a shinobi either way. I won't go easy on you if you still are in the akatsuki when we meet again." And with that, Naruto and Jaraiya disappeared, as the four of them walked into the night.

Materix was soon appointed to the intel unit of the Akatsuki when she returned to her guardian. She soon picked up some presuers of her own from both the village hidden in the sand, and the village hidden in the mist. She was intent on not getting caught though. For three long years, she was alusive and sly, gathering information for the Akatsuki, and avioding capture.

Three years seemed to pass by so quickly, and it seemed she was training her own student now, Arion. He was a missing nin of the Hidden rain village. She found he wondering around one day on an intel mission, and decided to take him in, for he was abandoned, by his own squad. He was only three years younger than her, and an already exellent shinobi. Himiko, on the other hand though, didn't take on a student, and the intel group became a trio.

It is exactly three years now from when I first met him...and now I am sure Naruto has forgotten about me, but now he will have to remember, for the death of my sensei will not go unnoticed by me. Sasuke will meet his demise for this, and the Akatsuki will die, I sewar my life on it. This is my story, and it truely begins now, on the eve of the death of my sensei Itachi Uchiha.


End file.
